A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd tries to help Eddy become taller when he is unhappy with people mocking his short height. Plot The episode starts with Eddy bouncing up and down in order to see himself in a mirror as he gets dressed. After he finishes doing this, he lugs a chair over to his record player and tries to put it on, but he can't quite reach the phonograph and falls, crashing to the ground. Eddy then goes to measure his height on a wall to see how tall he is at age 12; finding himself the same age as he's been for the last few years, Eddy stretches his hairs and measures from their tip before going outside to start his day. Eddy makes his way to the playground, where Sarah and Jimmy are playing with a baby carriage. He greets them, and in return they tell him that they need a doll and suggest that he be it. Eddy angrily storms off only to run into Kevin and Nazz. Kevin calls him a squirt, and both he and Nazz laugh while Eddy angrily moves on. Eddy then sees Rolf playing basketball and calls for a pass only for Rolf to suggest that because Eddy's so short, he might get squished. Ed and Edd, meanwhile, are playing on the swings. Edd leaps off of his, and Ed starts to, but stops when he sees how high up he is and ends up clinging to his swing, inadvertently digging a furrow in the ground with his body. Eddy then arrives and says that he'll show them how it's done, and proceeds to demonstrate, breaking a record. Eddy suggests they do chin-ups now, and all three head off to the monkey bars to test their mettle. Things go bad for Eddy here, however, as while both Ed and Edd are easily able to reach the bars from the ground, Eddy is too short to grab them. Ed gives him a boost, and Eddy complains about this, prompting his friends to mock and tickle him. Eddy angrily leaves, saying that he's not short, and his friends watch him go. After Eddy leaves, however, he runs into the Kanker Sisters, who like everyone else today mock him for his height. While Eddy does manage to escape, this reminder of his short''comings depresses him. Ed and Edd do genuinely feel bad about having made fun of Eddy, and they are searching for him. When they find him, Eddy is moping around the lane. They go after him, but Eddy makes a run for it and hides in his room. Ed and Edd knock on his door, but Eddy decrees that no tall people are allowed–until Ed mentions that they can make Eddy taller. Interested, Eddy leaves his room to meet up with his friends. Ed then pulls Eddy's legs out while the latter hangs on to a tree in order to stretch him out. The plan seems to be working until Sarah distracts Ed, who lets go of Eddy, snapping him back to his original height. They then move on to the second plan, which is to have Eddy eat an uninflated inflatable raft and then inflate it while it's inside Eddy. This plan initially only serves to make Eddy wider, but when Ed squeezes him, Eddy is transformed into a giant. Unfortunately, this can't last, and Eddy goes flying. When he lands, he is his normal height, but Edd tells him not to dawdle, as the plans he's been working on are complete. In Edd's garage, Ed and Edd are busy creating while Eddy is locked outside. Eddy tries to get in, but cannot, as the garage is locked. When the door opens, Eddy tries to go in, but Ed stops him, as their work is not done. Eventually, though, the door opens again, and Eddy is allowed to come in and see the creation. Edd has created a pair of walking braces for Eddy that will be activated by remote control. Initially, Eddy is skeptical, and this skepticism is only increased when a press of the button lifts him up only an inch. However, the boots soon kick in, and show that they can really add height to a person. Now convinced, Eddy tells his friends that it's time to test the shoes out and ''really see what they can do. The Eds then go back to the playground. Sarah and Jimmy are still playing with dolls, but they scream when the gigantic Eddy arrives. Eddy addresses them as dolls and stomps their playthings into the ground before turning to go. Sarah yells at him, calling him a big ape, and Eddy accepts this title gladly, as he is big and wants everyone to know it. The trio then head over to Kevin and Nazz, who are dancing to a song on the radio. Nazz is suitably impressed by Eddy's height, but Kevin plays it off as stupid–at least, until Eddy puts a shoe over his head and stomps down. Eddy then heads back to confront Rolf, who is still practicing his basketball skills. After Rolf heads the ball into the basket, Eddy (without any height adaptation) challenges him to do it again; Rolf accepts, but when he takes his shot, Eddy rises up and catches the ball. Eddy then proceeds to make fun of Rolf before stuffing the basketball into his mouth and heading off to do something else. Eddy has deactivated the boots is happy with himself when the Kankers arrive. They immediately insult Eddy, who calmly walks over to them, activates his boots, and bellows down at them. Marie mocks the shoes, though, and Lee is in no way impressed, even going so far as to steal Eddy's remote control. Eddy is shocked, but Lee decides to have some fun, and punches the button, causing the boots to take control of Eddy and shake him up. Marie then takes a turn, and May takes the remote next. All this button pressing is not good for the remote, however, and it falls apart. While this is bad news for the Kankers' fun, it's even worse news for Eddy, as the boots extend up high into the air before contracting, sending Eddy hurtling back down to earth. The impact creates a hole, and Ed and Edd look into it to make sure Eddy's alright. Suddenly, the boots extend again, and the Eds are skyrocketed into the atmosphere, where they sway, unstable. Lee takes advantage of this and kicks the struts out from the tower, sending them toppling down. While Ed and Edd land on solid ground, Eddy lands in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage, looking exactly like a baby. Ed and Edd hustle over and cart him away, with Ed noticing that the "baby" has Double D's eyes. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Eddy his new device for growing tall "Behold, walking braces!" Eddy: angrily "Do I look like a clown?!" grabs Eddy. "Hey! Put me down I don't want to put on your stupid boots!" Edd: "But Eddy, they'll make you taller." Eddy: "Taller?" ---- *'Eddy': "Nice boots, Mister Inventor Smarty Pa-YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" boots suddenly hurl Eddy up into the ceiling. He then falls and lands back on the ground. Eddy: dizzy "Nice pants, Mister Smarty Boots, nice…" Edd: Eddy about the remote control "Careful Eddy, that button is very sensitive." Eddy: his senses "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." presses the button "Hey!" Edd: "Bravo, Eddy!" ---- *'Sarah': a bossy tone "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: Eddy, who is holding onto a tree "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" Jimmy: excited "I wanna be tall!" Sarah: "Come on, Jimmy!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy swallows the inflatable raft "Well, he's certainly wider." hugs Eddy and increases his height. "Eddy! You're tall!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy first draws a line to see how tall he was he made the line in white, but in the next scene it's black. **The line that Eddy drew was shown to be below the line that marked Eddy's height when he was 11 years old. However when Eddy tries to do a false extension of his height, the line is drawn at exactly where the 11-year old line mark is. **After Eddy shouts at Edd "I'm not short!" Edd is taller than usual, nearly the same height as Ed. **When Eddy says "Get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. **In the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, when May forced him to walk back, you can see Lee's head, but when Marie made Eddy move back again, Lee becomes taller than usual. **Edd was wearing his safety cap and goggles when the Eds went to show off Eddy's new height to Sarah and Jimmy. When the Eds showed off to Kevin and Nazz, Edd's safety cap and goggles are gone. However, he could have taken them off when they went to Kevin and Nazz. **When Eddy comes up to face Rolf a second time, he is not wearing the Elevation Boots, but when he blocks Rolf's shot, he is wearing the boots. **When Eddy first rises above the Kankers with his elevation boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, even though no one touched the device's button. **When the Eds rise into space the elevation boots origin is on the west coast of North America, however, when the Eds fall from space they are seen falling over the east coast and beyond (Ed over North America, Edd over South America, and Eddy over the Atlantic Ocean). When they land, all three of them land in the Cul-de-Sac at the same time. **When the Eds fall from space, Ed and Eddy fall on the right side of the screen while Edd falls on the left. When the Eds land, Edd and Eddy switch places. *The Elevation Boots appear again fully repaired in the episode "In Like Ed," but when they reappear in "3 Squares and an Ed," they are in a damaged state. *This is the first time the Eds go into outer space. They go into outer space again in "They Call Him Mr. Ed." *This episode reveals Eddy age to be 11 or older, as shown by the height mark for 11 years on the wall. **However later in "Your Ed Here," his I.D. revealed that his age was 12, indicating that his birthday might have taken place between this and the later episode. Otherwise he may have it marked off without putting his age on the wall. *All the characters appeared, but Jonny was the only one to not speak. *No scams take place in this episode. *Eddy was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, but everyone else has three. *This is the episode where Rolf's name is first mentioned. *Eddy has apparently broken other records before as Edd noted that Eddy broke another after doing his swing jump. *This is the second time Edd has a crush on Sarah (he waves to her when Ed tries to stretch Eddy), the first time was in "The Ed-Touchables." *Rolf is apparently a good basketball player. This is shown again in "Truth or Ed." *The music Kevin and Nazz listen to was previously heard in "Pop Goes the Ed." Gallery Eddy measuring his height.png|Eddy measuring himself in his room. Eddy_boost.jpg|Ed and Edd tickling Eddy. IM_NOT_LITTLE.jpg|"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-22h23m01s185.png|"We're the same height." Eddy_tall.jpg|Ed and Edd trying to make Eddy taller. Plan_B.jpg|Plan B. THUD!.png|Eddy sure knows how to hug a tree in style. Vlcsnap-2013-08-07-21h18m33s56.png|The Elevation Boots. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h58m11s189.png|Nice pants, Mr. Smarty-Boots. Nice… Rolf_ball.jpg|Nice try, Rolf. APinchToGrowAnEd.jpg|Confrontational Kankers. Space_eds.jpg|The Eds in space. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h58m50s77.png|The destruction of the boots. Untitled 37.jpg|What a big baby! Untitled 38.jpg|"Aw, he's got your eyes, Double D!" Baby_Eddy.jpg|He's so adorable! Video See Also *Elevation Boots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1